Mighty Orbots: Heart's Secrets Unlocked
by Draka Dracula
Summary: Umbra is dead, Shadow is scattered throughout the universe, and it is a time of celebration. It is also a time of reflection and dedirection for the Orbots and their Commander. With the defeat of Shadow, what will they do now?


Mighty Orbots: Heart's Secrets Unlocked  


*~*~*

By: Jo Ann/Dia

*~*~*

Disclaimer: Mighty Orbots belongs to MGM/TMS entertainment. This is just a fanfic.

Umbra is dead, Shadow is scattered throughout the universe, and it is a time of celebration. Rob and the Orbots are the guests of honor at a galaxy-wide festival. It is also a time of reflection and dedirection for the Orbots and their Commander. With the defeat of Shadow, what will they do now? Takes place just after "The Invasion of the Shadow Star", the final episode, and will offer an explaination of _how_ Dia knows the Commander is Rob in "The Captive Commander".

*~*~*

At the moment the Sun Smasher destroyed the Shadow Star, and Umbra with it:

Dia stood with her father --Commander Rondu-- and the other members of the Galactic Patrol as they watched the monitors tuned into the Shadow Star. They waited anxiously as the monitors filled with white light, then cleared, leaving nothing but space in the veiwing area. There had been cheers as the watchers realized that the Shadow Star --and Umbra-- was gone at last, but the cheers were tinged with uncertainly, for the fate of the Orbots were unkown. Almost from the moment Umbra and Shadow began their attacks, Mighty Orbots and their mysterious, young leader had been the only ones that had held them at bay. Tireless and heroic allies in the battle against the evil onslaught from the Shadow Star.

Now, they may be lost forever in this, their last battle with Shadow, even as their evil enemies fall to their own, diabolical weapon. For Dia, the loss was even _more_ tragic, for it was well-known among the officers of the Galactic Patrol that the young woman was very much in love with the Orbots' Commander. There was so much that had not been resolved between the two of them. To lose him now, so suddenly and in such a frighteningly violent way...

In fear and anxiousness, Dia ran out of the Galactic Partrol Headquarters, followed by Rondu and the other officers. They gazed up at the sky in mounting alarm, hoping against hope that, _somehow_, Mighty Orbots and the Orbots Commander had survived the destruction of the Shadow Star.

It was one of the younger officers that saw it first: A streak of white light that suddenly became six rainbow streaks. The officer pointed toward the sky.

Hope filled everyone watching as the streaks of light came closer. When they finally came into veiw, the onlookers gave out with a loud --and relieved-- cheer. Tears of relief filled Dia's eyes as she watched the Orbots and the Beamcar land. She held herself back only for a moment before breaking and running up to the Commander and throwing her arms around his neck. Not knowing what else to do, he embraced her, as well.

"I was so _afraid_..." she whispered into his ear. "So afraid that I'd lost you..."

"I was a little concerned about that, myself!" he whispered back. He smiled gently at her, his blue eyes sparkling with reassurence.

"Congradulations, Mighty Orbots!" Rondu smiled proudly at the robots and their leader. "And, welcome home."

*~*~*

After Rob and the Orbots have rested:

The headquarters of the Galactic Patrol was lavishly decorated with lights, flowers, streamers, banners, and a lot more. The whole galaxy was bedecked in a simular fashion, for Umbra and Shadow had threatened the universe, and the Orbots were the defenders of the universe. The demise of Shadow by the Orbots was a cause of great celebration.

The banners --no matter _what_ the language, or _where_ they were in the galaxy-- all read, "Congradulations, Orbots!" and "Welcome Home, Orbots!" The festoons echoed the sentiments of everyone in the universe, as well as those in the Galactic Patrol, itself.

The banquet table was just as bedecked as everything else, and laden with all kinds of food. The places were set with golden plates and gold and jeweled goblets.

At the head of the table, in the seat usually reserved for Commander Rondu, was the Orbots' Commander. Rondu and Dia on either side, while the Orbots, themselves, sat along each side --Bo, Boo, and Oh-No to the left of Dia, and Bort, Tor, and Crunch to the right of Rondu.

Rob Simmons (a.k.a., the Orbots' Commander) looked uncomfortable with all the attention. It seemed a lot of fuss for just doing their jobs. Although his fame has helped Rob and the Orbots in that job, the young robotics engineer was unfailingly modest, either as himself, or as the Orbots' Commander. In his opinion, the Orbots deserved the praise. He did not.

The Orbots would be just as opinionated that Rob did deserve the praise. Rondu, Dia, and the rest agreed wholeheartedly.

"A toast!" Rondu raised his cup. "To the Orbots!" Dia and the other guests lifted their own cups high.

"To the Orbots!" they echoed.

"And especially," Dia added, "to the Orbots' Commander!"

"To the Orbots' Commander!" the guests echoed again.

Rob blushed. Only his helmet, which he had been allowed to keep on --to help hide his secret identity-- kept most of the guests at the table from seeing his embarressment.

After the dinner, everyone mingled, and there were small groups of excited conversation everywhere. Many were listening to the Orbots re-telling of the defeat and destruction of Umbra and Shadow.

With everyone's attaintion focused elsewhere, Rob made his way to one of the balconies that gave the GP headquarters semi-private places for its members to take in fresh air, or to take a break from their stressfull duties. It was the _same_ balcony, in fact, where --on another fatefull day-- he had spoken to Dia when Shadow had framed the Orbots with _their_ giant robot, Tobor. She had stood saddly at the iron rail, disillioned about the Orbots' Commander, who had --hours before-- betrayed the Orbots. Rob had wished that he could fix what happened, but unable to do so, because of his secret. Only after Tobor was captured could he reveal Rondu's plan. Dia had then forgiven him, and had asked for his forgiveness, in turn.

Now, _he_ was the one looking outward, toward the city, lost in thought. The Orbots had completed their _main_ objective --the destruction of Shadow. Would there be any more use for them, now that the great threat was over?

Rob felt a hand at his elbow, and turned to face a smiling Dia. She was dressed in a sleeveless mini-dress, tight pants, high-heeled boots, and long, purple gloves. A dress uniform, like Rob's gold and white outfit.

"Hello, Commander," she greeted.

"Hi, Dia," he smiled back. _She's _so_ beautiful!_

"What are you thinking about?"

"Oh, about what's going to happen now," he sighed and resumed his vigil at the rail.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Mighty Orbots has defeated Umbra and Shadow. We've accomplished our task. What's next for us?"

"You've accomplished _one_ task, Commander. The universe will _always_ need its Mighty Orbots --and its Orbots' Commander."

"How can you be so sure?"

"You are a protector. There are more enemies out there than Shadow. They were just the most dominate. Now, with Shadow gone, how long do you think it'll take for these others to move into Shadow territory?" Rob shrugged. "And _who_ will be there to make sure they toe the line, if not Mighty Orbots?" Rob smiled, understanding her line of thought.

"You're right," he turned to face her. "As long as the universe is threatened, Mighty Orbots will be there to protect it."

On impluse --he really did not know _why_ he did it-- Rob removed his helmet, giving Dia her first clear look at his face.

Dia caught her breath. _How _handsome_ he is! My brave and noble knight!_

He lifted his arms toward her, and she stepped into his embrace. Slowly, almost shyly, Dia pressed her lips to his in a long, warm kiss.

A warm presence entered Rob's mind. It was so full of love and trust, he did not see the presence as an intruder. Slowly, the presence took on form. A very _familier_ form.

_Dia?!?_

_Commander?_

The Dia in his mind walked curiously and causiously through the hallways of his inner self. The formost of his thoughts, in rooms with open doors, were of recent events --the battle, the return, the party, etc.-- and he was happy to share them.

Going deeper, the mind-Dia found other doors --closed, but not locked-- that were memories a little further back. Some of these --such as the time the Star Pirates hijacked the space luxery liner, _The Steller Queen_-- she, herself, remembered. Others were of adventures that he and the Orbots had, but she was never a part of.

There were a few doors, however, that was both closed _and_ locked. Dia was most curious about these, although she never meant to pry. One, in particular, drew her close.

It was a white door with gold fittings and a diamond doorknob. On the front, in gold letters, were the words:

ORBOTS' COMMANDER  
PRIVATE  
KEEP OUT!

As she stood in front of the door, wondering what could be behind it, the door suddenly unlocked itself and opened. Carefully, she peeked inside.

A golden light washed over her, filling her with hundreds of images. Somehow, she knew that what she was seeing was no less than the origin of Mighty Orbots. Along with the images came words: names and instructions and thousands of other words.

One name in particular caught her attention. Someone she knew, someone who was a friend. Then, the gold light faded away and the door closed. In an instant, Dia found herself back outside the GP headquarters, on the balcony with the Orbots' Commander, her lips still pressed against his.

She pulled back to look at him, studing his face. Blond hair framed a handsome, young face and golden locks shone above eyes of sapphire blue. His nose was small for a male's, a bit pudgy or button-like. His smile was gentle and easy, as if belonging to one who rarely got angry.

_I don't know why I've never noticed it before. He looks just _like_ him! Could it really be possible?_

"Rob?" she said breathlessly. "Rob Simmons?"

"Y...y...you know?!?" he gasped, looking on helplessly.

"It was in your mind," she answered. "Behind a closed door. The door openned, and I looked. There was a golden light, and I saw a lot of images and heard a lot of words. One name that came to me was 'Robert Simmons'. And now that I look at you, I _see_ how much the two of you look alike. With a pair of glasses and a lab coat, you _are_ Rob Simmons."

"I suppose it was only a matter of time before you found out," Rob sighed. "I just wish I had told you sooner."

"Why didn't you?"

"I was afraid to."

"Afraid?"

"Yeah. I was afraid that, if you knew that I was Rob Simmons, you would hate me."

"Why in the galaxy would I hate you?" Dia looked at him curiously.

"Because I kept my identity from you. How often were you close to the man you knew as Rob Simmons? And you never knew you were with the Orbots' Commander. Do you remember that date on Athena you had with Rob --me--, the time Tobor attacked and everyone thought it was Mighty Orbots?"

"Yes..."

"Do you remember comparing him to me?"

"Yes, I do. And I remember what you said, too: 'You are always so fasinated by the Orbots' Commander. I bet he's not as noble as you think he is.' My thoughts were that you were jealous."

"'Jealous'? Me?" Rob gave her a half-smile.

"You --as Rob-- were always trying to date me, even though you _knew_ that I was in love with the Orbots' Commander."

"Well..."

"Rob, I don't hate you. I _love_ you."

"Because you know that Rob is the Orbots' Commander?"

"Because I've _always_ loved you. But tell me this: Which one is the _real_ you: Rob Simmons or the Orbots' Commander?"

"I'm both, actually. The personallity that you see when I'm being Rob is me from high school. But I'm also the man you see in front of you. Now, which one do _you_ want: Rob or the Orbots' Commander?"

"I want the man you are _now_. Not because he's the Orbots' Commander, but because his real name is Rob Simmons."

"I love you _so_ much, Dia," Rob said softly.

"And I love you, as well," she whispered back. Slowly, gently, the couple kissed. This time, there were _no_ wandering mind-Dia walking through the corridors of his mind. There was just a man and a woman, very much in love, enjoying being together.

Standing behind a column was a lone figure of an older man, dressed in the dress uniform of a Galactic Patrol Commander. Rondu listened as his daughter and his friend talked. He knew when Dia had found out the truth, and was pleased that all was right with the two officers. The Orbots would have to be told, of course, of Dia's discovery. But Rondu decided to leave the couple to themselves tonight. He quietly withdrew from the balcony and returned to the party.

Rob and Dia continued to kiss.

THE END

I hope you enjoyed the fic. Remember to e-mail me at draka_dracula@yahoo.com, because my other e-mail is still not working. For more Mighty Orbots fics, read them here at FanFiction.Net, or go to:

The Mighty Orbots Room: http://www.geocities.com/draka_dracula/MOrbots.html

Drak Pack Headquarters --REBORN!: http://www.geocities.com/draka_dracula/

* * *


End file.
